Amour Excessif
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Entre rêve et réalité...les souvenirs de Ritsuka s'entremêlent...Un Seimei très présent...


**Titre : **Amour excessif

**Genre **: introspectif, suspence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Loveless ne sont pas à moi, ils n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur!

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Francesca Akira89

Voici un petit one-shot assez spécial que je vous livre ^^ et oui encore une traduction ! Je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais une fanfic à continuer à écrire!

Les " " sont les souvenirs de Ritsuka.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!

**

* * *

**

**Amour excessif**

_"Tu as peur de moi Ritsuka ?"_

_C' était une voix lontaine, comme sortie d'un rêve. __Qui était-ce ? Qui l'appelait ?_

Il était fièvreux.. haletait et ne cessait de se débattre... Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou s'il était dans la réalité . Images confuses, sons, parfums.. Et cette voix...

_"Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas Ritsuka ?"_

Seimei. Pourquoi Seimei lui avait demandé une chose pareille ? Qui lui avait posé cette question ? Comment pouvait-il le craindre ? Il était celui qui prenait le mieux soin de lui. Son protecteur.

_"Seimei...Seimei..."_

Etait-ce lui.?

Il frémit... des fragments de souvenirs traversaient son esprit confus comme la musique d'une radio dont les piles sont déchargées.  
On pouvait presque entendre le bruit de l' électricité chaque fois que l'image changeait...

_"Seimei...aujourd'hui, un des mes camarades était fâché contre moi. __Il a dit m'avoir appelé pour qu'on se voit mais je n'y suis pas allé...Cependant je n'en savais rien..._  
_- Ca ne pourrait pas être un malentendu ?_  
_- Je lui avais dit de toute façon de m'appeler la maison."_

Plusieurs fois ses camarades de classe lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient téléphoné chez lui mais sans succès. Il avait pensé que c'était dû son amnésie. En effet, ils ne se rappelait pas des événéments antérieurs. Il avait déja commencé à prendre des photos de tous les lieux qu'il visitait ainsi que les personnes qu'il rencontrait pour se souvenir.  
Mais en vérité ...la raison était...Peut-être Seimei ?  
Seimei.  
Il ne lui avait jamais laissé utiliser le téléphone. Et Seimei ne lui passait pas le téléphone lorsqu'on l'appelait.  
Mais pourquoi...son frère ferait une chose pareille ?

_  
"- Seimei, mes poissons...mes poissons sont morts...  
- Vraiment ? C'est un pêché ...Sont-ils tous morts ? Peut-être est-ce l'oeuvre d'un chat ?  
- Quelle horreur..._

_Mes poissons rouges... était-ce Seimei qui les avait tué ?_

Ritsuka avait passé tellement de temps à les regarder, il devait observer leur comportement tous les jours pour un devoir scolaire. Et avec le temps, il s'y était attaché . Ils taient tellement mignons lorsqu'ils nageaient dans l'eau. Pourquoi...Seimei...aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ? Seimei les aimait bien...il les aimait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il y tenait tellement.

Que se passe-t-il quand l'amour est excessif ?

L'amour...beaucoup de gens utilisaient ce mot lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Beucoup de filles de son école...

_"Sais-tu où est le gâteau au chocolat qui était dans le frigo ? C' était un cadeau..."_  
_"Je regrette, je l'ai jeté ..."_  
_"Hein ? C' était un cadeau fait par une de mes amies."_  
_"Tu ne devrais pas manger les choses faites maison."_  
_"Hein ? Je ne peux pas les manger ? Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas."_  
_"Parce que tu pourrais être empoisonné ."_

Enpoissoné parce que c'est un cadeau ?Ou parce qu'il vient de la part de quelqu'un....

Il se souvenait, par la suite d'avoir récupéré dans les ordures le billet qui accompagnait le cadeau...

J'y ai mis tout mon amour et je serai heureux vraiment si tu l'acceptais...lui avait dit Yuiko...

L'amour.  
Seimai l'aimait.  
A ce point-là ... au point qu'il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un lui offre un cadeau... au point qu'il souhaitait que Ritsuka ne soit qu' lui.

_"Tu ne devrais pas toucher ces chiots..."_  
_"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"_  
_"S'ils ont ton odeur sur toi, la maman ne les reconnaîtra plus. Et une mère qui pense que ce ne sont pas ses chiots serait capable de faire des choses horribles."_  
_"Quelles choses ?"_  
_"Elle les tuerait."_  
_"Hein ?"_  
_"Si elle pense qu'ils sont en vie...elle les tuera et les mangera..."_  
_"Sei-san, tu es bien informé._  
_"C'est le véritable amour, ajouta Seimei._

Non ce n'est pas l'amour.  
Il est malade.  
Il m'effraie.  
Non...je...

_"Tu as peur de moi, Ritsuka ?_  
_"C'est toi Semei mais qui...est avec toi ?_  
_"Mon petit frère, celui qui est avec moi s'appelle Sôbi...Et il va m'aider pour que tu devienes mien._

_"De quoi parles-tu Seimei ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_"Utilise ton pouvoir Sôbi ... efface tout : ses souvenirs, ses amis, sa __mère...Tous les gens qui me volent son affection... Je veux que son esprit et son coeur soient tournés seulement vers moi... Ensuite Ritsuka sera moi..."_

Sôbii obéit à Semei.

_"N'ais pas peur Ritsuka...Dans peu de temps, tu seras moi et je serai toi. Tous tes problèmes et tes distractions ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir... Bientôt, tout sera parfait... Un monde parfait pour nous. Tu n'aimeras que moi...Personne d'autre que moi... Tu seras à moi."_

Ritsuka se réveilla en sueur. Avait-il rêvé ou était-ce la réalité ?

**Fin**

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sôbi obéit à Seimei T_T pauvre Ritsu-chan!

Alors votre avis ? J'espère que vous me ferez part de vos impressions ^^ une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic!


End file.
